There are many types of food service operations which require use of arrangements to keep food warm after its preparation, and prior to service. For example, hospitals, nursing homes, banquet halls, hotels, and some types of restaurant establishments, typically have a central kitchen in which food preparation is effected, with the food then transported and delivered to other areas. Depending upon the nature of the operation, it can be as long as one-half hour or more, between the time at which preparation of the food is complete, and when it is eventually served.
Of course, the sensory appeal of the food is diminished if it is not kept warm after preparation and prior to service. Accordingly, a variety of different types of devices have been used in the past in order to promote the service of food while still warm. For example, relatively large, insulated cabinets may be employed for transporting a number of individual meals until they are ready for service. However, cabinets of this nature are of limited effectiveness, and do not always maintain the food as warm as desired for sufficient periods of time. Additionally, such cabinets are typically bulky, and can be unwieldy when used in certain types of environments.
Devices are also known for keeping individual plates of food warm after preparation and prior to service. For example, insulated containers can be effective for keeping food warm for relatively short periods of time, but such containers are not typically sufficiently effective for keeping food warm for relatively long periods.
Other individual containers are configured to permit heating of the container to an elevated temperature so that food is kept warm for a relatively greater period. However, previous devices of this nature have suffered from distinct drawbacks. Some previous container devices have not leant themselves to efficient and rapid heating, which thus detracts from the convenient and efficient use of the devices. Further, some previous arrangements have not promoted efficient heat transfer to the food, thus failing to maintain the food at the desired temperature. Other arrangements have not exhibited sufficient heat-storage capacity in order to provide desired heat-retaining characteristics for sufficient time periods.
The present invention contemplates a heat-retaining food service container configured for holding and containing individual plates of food, with the container particularly configured for economical manufacture and use, efficient heating and handling, and improved heat-retaining characteristics.